When Your Gone
by R5easylover
Summary: Austin leaves for his first world tour and doesn't take Ally Along, what happens if she was pregnant when he left?
1. Please Don't Go

I do not own Austin and Ally

Austin POV

"Alls please come with me please." I begged my girlfriend of 4 years to come on tour with me. "I can't go a whole year without you Ally, its 37 countries in a year, I need you there Alls."

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes a man could get lost in and then kissed her forehead gently waiting for her to answer, I could hold her like this for the rest of my life and be happy.

She pulled back and said,"Austin I can't." I broke right there, "Ally please no, I need you." I could see tears in her eyes and I never meant to make her cry. I kissed her as hard and as passionately as I could right then, trying to express how much I, 19 year old Austin Moon, loved her. I was the man, the protector, I had to be the strong one and not cry.

I held her tight when I heard Jimmy Starr, my recording label president, say, "Austin time to go, get on the bus." I hugged Ally tight and said,"I love you Ally Dawson, I love you so much."

I wiped her tears as she said," I love you too Austin, I promise, I'll be right here when you get back."

ALLY POV

"I'll be right here when you get back."

Those words echoed in my mind all night, I should have told him. He deserves to know, but if I had told him, he wouldn't have went on that tour. Hes worked so hard to finally have a world tour and I couldn't take that away from him.

Your probably wondering what I'm babbling about. Well I, Ally Marie Dawson, am pregnant, at 18 years old, with 19 year old Pop Star Austin Moon's child. Yeah God help me.


	2. Surprise

I do not own Austin and Ally

Ally POV

4 months pregnant, 2 1/2 months since Austin left.

"Alls your starting to show!" I heard my best friend say as I tried on a shirt at Forever 21 (I don't own either) at the mall. I sighed and sat down on the bench beside her in the store. "I have to tell him don't I?"

I saw my best friend nod. I paid for my things and walked back to Sonic Boom with her. I sat down and then Trish said,"Its all set I just booked your flight to New York tonight at 9, I'll stay here and watch the store for your dad and cover for you if Austin calls here like he does every night."

I laugh at her last comment, she was right he did call every night. I missed him so much, it would be good to see him again, and tell him that he was going to be a daddy.

I nod, "Let me pack and tell dad I'm going to tell Austin about the baby and I don't know when I'll be back but I'll call."

A few hours later...landing in NYC

I get to the airport and take my small bags off the plane and see Dez waiting for me in the lobby, "Dez?" I ask.

He nods and says, "Trish sent me, don't worry Austin doesn't know a thing, but I do, you feeling okay? let me get your bags." I shake my head and say,"I'm capable of carrying my own bags Dez."

He nods and directs me to the limo outside. "Austin is on stage right now and the venue isn't far from here, your his surprise, I'll show you where to put your things on the bus and theres food there already, Austin ordered Chinese so I hope your hungry."

"Thanks Dez," I say nodding. I let my hand rest on my small baby bump and say,"You think hes ready for this Dez?"

Dez smiles and it actually reassures me. "Hes ready he just doesn't know it yet."

AUSTIN POV

"Thank You New York Good Night!"

Once I'm offstage Dez tells me to take a quick shower in the dressing room and I have a surprise waiting on the bus.

It takes me less than 10 minutes and I run toward the bus. I know its probably just Chinese food but the crowd was insane and I want to get away from the fans. I get on the bus and shut the door behind me and see Dez eating Cho Mein noodles. "So whats the surprise?" I ask.

He points to the back of the bus. I pull back the curtain and see Ally, my Ally.

I don't say a word but I just hold her, for what seems like forever, I could hold her like this for the rest of my life and be a happy man.

I don't give her time to talk, instead I press my lips to hers urgently, I've missed this more than I could ever tell you. She laughs into the kiss and said,'Austin, I missed you too."

I sit down on the couch and pull her ontop of me so shes straddling me. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, I missed all of her.

She kisses me gently and says, "Austin I have to tell you something."

I feel the blood draining from my face, "Alls?"

She takes a deep breath and pulls up her shirt and takes my hand and puts it on her stomach. For the first time I notice it, the bulge under her shirt, a bump...shes pregnant.

"Austin we're having a baby." I hear the words come out of her mouth and I say without hesitation, "Ally will you marry me?"


	3. Breakfast In The City

I do not own Austin and Ally

Ally POV

"I will marry you on one condition Austin." I say watching him, his eyes smiling along with him. He was happy excited even.

"Whats the condition Ally Gator?" He says kissing me lightly.

"We wait until after Baby Moon is born and you promise me your not asking just because of the baby."

He stares at me and says,"Technically that's two conditions but I'll let it slide, its a deal Alls and I'm not, I was going to ask you when I left but I chickened out, I was scared you'd say no."

"I wouldn't have said no Austin, yes we're young but your the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with." I say as he gets up and digs around in his back pack.

He pulls out a small black box.

"I had this for you when I left." he says and hands me the box and continues, "Will you Marry me Ally Dawson?"

I open the box and I'm speechless, its nothing huge or gawdy, but its perfect, just a simple gold band with a heart shaped diamond in the middle and two smaller round diamonds on each side.

I nod as he slides the ring onto my finger. I feel him kiss me and then my stomach.

AUSTIN POV

SHE SAID YES!

The next day-

"Alls lets go out for breakfast, wear my leather jacket, its chilly and I don't want you getting sick."

I see Ally roll her eyes at me but put on the jacket. I kiss her and let my large hand cover her tiny baby bump. We're still in New York for two more shows and its a bit blistery out. Ally and I walk hand in hand to a small diner, less than a black from where the bus is parked.

I notice paparazzi but think nothing of it, its normal for us, we have been together 4 years, the teen IT couple.

I order pancakes and surprisingly so does Ally.

"Alls you never order pancakes?!" I say surprised. She giggles and says, "Its actually all I've been craving, all I want is pancakes." I smirk and say,"Smart baby." She playfully slaps me on the arm, theres the Ally I remember.

Later that Afternoon on the bus

"Hey Dez what ya watching?

"Not much Austin, just Entertain me Tonight doing a HUGE story on your and Ally's engagement."

"WHAT!" I say causing Ally to wake up from her nap.

Ally and I watch as pictures of us walking to, and at breakfast pop up on the screen, her engagement ring glittering in the light. Then the last picture flashes onto the screen, Ally from the side, her bump is clearly visible.

All I see is the headline...

IS BABY MOON ON THE WAY?

This is going to be one hell of a ride.


	4. Aria

I do NOT own Austin and Ally

Ally POV

I lay in bed in a hotel room somewhere in Indiana, Austin was playing Indianapolis tonight. I feel fluttering in my stomach, it takes me a second but I realize its the baby, kicking.

Quickly I shake Austin awake, "Austy wake up wake up."

He groans, "What is it Ally is 8 AM?"

I roll my eyes and grab his hand putting it where the baby is kicking. I'm 5 months pregnant now and clearly showing, the fans haven't been liking it, I've even gotten death threats.

I smile at Austin who is half asleep, it takes a moment but he registers the baby is kicking his hand. He smiles and wakes up immediately. "Hey little one, its me your daddy." He says and I giggle.

"I do have an appointment with the tour doctor before your show Austin, just to make sure everythings okay with our baby." He nods and says, "Coffee for me and breakfast for you and Baby Moon."

I roll my eyes again and say,"You have to eat something too Austin, you have to preform tonight." He nods reluctantly.

After breakfast we walk back up to the hotel room and lay down and cuddle until Dez comes in and says, "Austin you have an interview in 20 minutes."

Austin drags himself out of bed and kisses me. I get up too and say,"Can I come watch?" Austin shrugs and says," Why not?"

Dez agrees and says,"Its entertain me tonight and they'll be glad your there, they have the exclusive on the Austin and Ally engagement and Baby Moon."

20 minutes Later

Austin POV

The camera men count down, "3, 2,1, and we're live."

"We're live here with Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." the interviewer says and continues, "we're going to get the scoop on all the wedding details and that baby on the way!"

They turn the cameras to Ally and I, shes leaning into me, I have one arm around her and one hand resting with hers on her stomach.

*Interview*

I=Interviewer

A=Austin

AA=Ally

I- "So Austin, Ally, hows the wedding plans? Set a date yet? we'd all like to know."

A- "No dates been set yet, we are waiting until after Baby Moon arrives."

I- "Speaking of the baby, do you know the gender yet? Is it a boy or a girl?"

AA- "We do know but we want to keep it private, as well as the babys name, we want it to be special, so only we know."

I- "Isn't that sweet America?"

A- "I can't wait to be a dad."

I- "Even with your grueling tour schedule? Ally are you going to the foreign dates?"

AA- "Austin only has a month of foreign dates left and the rest are US dates so no or that month I will not be with him as Baby Moon will already have arrived."

I- "Where will you be on your due date?"

A- "I had it arranged since we know her due date that we will be home in Miami the week Ally is due."

I- "Very Smart, well that's all the time we have, everyone give Austin and Ally a hand."

Ally POV

"Austin I need to lay down, I am exhausted." I said as we walked to the bus. I laid down on the couch in the back and Austin said," So we actually do need to think of a name for our baby girl.."

I smile at him and say, "Any ideas?" He nods and rattles off, "Aria, Ariel, Avery."

I stop him, "Aria is perfect Austin."

I think for a minute and say, "Aria Monica Moon."


	5. Good Luck Daddy

I do NOT own Austin and Ally

6 months pregnant

Austin POV

"Alls you look beautiful, can we go to the awards show now? We're just lucky we happen to be in Los Angeles when its going on but it would be great if I was there to maybe win one?" I said slightly annoyed with my fiancé.

She looked at me seriously and said,"How can you love me Austin, I'm a whale?" She sat down on the bed in our hotel room and started to cry. I immediately went to her and kissed her.

"Shhhhh Shhhh Alls its okay, don't cry you'll ruin your makeup." I kissed her again and then placed a kiss on her growing stomach. "I love you both Alls, more than anything." She smiled at me and I knew everything was okay.

Ally had been extremely moody lately and I was learning to take things as a dad to be one step at a time.

Ally POV

When we arrived at the awards show the limo door opened and Austin stepped out and gave me his hand not only to help me out but to steady me, I had been off balance ever since I got pregnant. As soon as I was in Austin's arms the flashes were going off everywhere. I just smiled and walked into the building with my fiancé.

It all seemed very rushed but we took our pictures and then our seats and I leaned into Austin at our small round table. Trish and Dez had flown into Los Angeles to be here with us. I was glad, I had missed my best friend.

Food was served as well as drinks, we are all underage so we declined the alcohol, as well as I'm expecting. The awards show started and finally the category we were all waiting for. Best Male Pop Artist. The suspense was killing me, the nominees were announced...

Trey Money

Little Jey

Austin Moon

Owen Heart

I held Austin's hand tight as the presenter opened the envelope. I quickly moved his hand to my stomach where Aria was kicking and whispered, "Good Luck Daddy." He kissed me as the presenter announced, "THE WINNER IS...AUSTIN MOON!" I clapped but my claps were cut short by happy tears, I was so proud and so emotional.

I watched Austin take the stage, Aria was still kicking me like a soccer player, Austin took to the podium and held up his award, the entire room clapped.

"I'd like to thank my beautiful fiancé who without her none of this would be possible, shes not only my fiancé, shes my songwriter, my rock, and the mother of my child, I love you Ally, I'd also like to thank my manager Trish, and my best friend Dez, as well as everyone over at Starr Records for believing in me."

Austin speech was amazing and I couldn't be more proud. He sat down at the table beside me and kissed my belly gently and said,"Thanks Princess, daddy needed the luck."


	6. Where's Austin

I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.

Austin POV

"Ally are you sure your alright, you've been having to sit down all day and I just don't want anything bad happening baby." I said to Ally who was glaring at me.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON I AM 7 AND A HALF MONTHS PREGNANT, I WILL SIT DOWN WHEN I WANT TO." Ally screamed at me.

"alright I'm sorry." I muttered as I continued getting ready for tonights show in North Carolina.

ALLY POV

I didn't mean to yell at Austin, it just happened. I've been having pain on and off and I know its just the baby growing but it gets on my nerves and Austin asking me if I'm okay every five minutes makes me want to scream.

"Alls I'm gonna go to the show now, wanna come watch?" Austin asks me and I nod. Anything to get out of this dressing room.

Austin walks me to a seat on the side of the stage and helps me into it. I am thankful to sit again. His new tour manager comes by and says, "2 minutes to show time Moon." Austin nods and kisses me. I smile, I love his kisses, his face, his smile, everything about him.

"Mrs. Moon? Are you feeling alright?" the tour manager, Michael, asks me while I use his arm as a grip to get out of the chair. Austin is in the middle of his concert.

I look at Michael and say, "Get Austin off that stage NOW." He looks at me dumbfounded and says, "I...I...can't." I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen and double over and scream. "GET HIM OFF NOW!"

Michael presses a button on the soundboard and says into the mic, "Austin Austin we need you offstage now, cut it short, Ally's having the baby."

Before I know it a ton of people are helping me walk and carrying me. Someone must have called an ambulance because I'm being loaded into an ambulance. All I can think is "Wheres Austin?"


	7. He's Perfect

I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.

Ally POV

"Where's Austin? I need him." I ask a nurse as they help me into a hospital gown and hook me up to an IV. "I need him here AHHHHHHHHHH." I feel a pain and I double over again, this hurts like hell, I need Austin.

Austin POV

I run offstage, "Where is Ally?" I ask Michael who looks like hes just seen a ghost. "Shes on her wat to the hospital in am ambulance, your cars waiting." I nod and run toward the exit, I grab mine and Ally's bag of things from the dressing room and hop in the car waiting to take me to the hospital.

Ally POV

"WHERE IS HE?" I moan in pain. A nurse helps me walk to the bathroom and half way there I feel something trickle down my leg and the pain intensifies. My water just broke, the baby is coming, early.

Soon I'm laying in the hospital bed in agony. It hurts so much, I don't know if I can do this.

Austin runs through the door and grabs my hand, "I'm so sorry Ally I came as fast as I could." I nod and hold his hand and kiss him gently. "Just stand there, I need you." I mutter as another contraction hits. "MAKE IT STOP." A nurse smiles and says, "Not much longer and you'll be pushing just breathe and relax." I nod, I don't want any medication, I can do this.

6 hours Later

Austin POV

"Push sweetheart." I say holding Ally's hand as she pushes, shes been pushing for an hour, the baby just doesn't want to come.

Suddenly I hear the doctor say, "I see the head, a few more pushes and your baby should be here." I smile and say,"Come on Alls you can do this."

Ally squeezes my hand hard and moans, "UGHHHHHHHHHH." She takes a few breaths and then pushes again.

"One more push Ally and we will have the head." the doctor says as Ally pushes again and again and then I hear it, my child's first cry. I, Austin Moon, am a father.

"Its a Boy." The doctor says. Ally giggles and says, "I was right all along, I thought he was a boy and not a girl like they said," I kiss her smiling as they hand her our son, my son, mine and Ally's son.

I look down at the little blue bundle in Ally's arms, hes beautiful, he has my hair color, hes blonde, but he has Ally's nose. He opens his eyes and Ally mutters, "He has your eyes, hes a tiny you." I laugh, "hes both of us."

"What are we gonna name him Austin?" I think about it for a minute and say, "Aiden?" She nods and says, "Aiden Moon, Aiden Austin Moon." I can't help but smile and say, "Its perfect."


End file.
